


Dominating or Loving?

by xXJamInMyJammiesxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, Controlling, Dominant, Domination, F/M, Name Calling, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Submissive, Vaginal Sex, caressing, f/m - Freeform, head - Freeform, hickey, loving, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXJamInMyJammiesxX/pseuds/xXJamInMyJammiesxX
Summary: No plot. Her lover is very dominating in bed. However, instantly after having sex he is very caressing. They are in a romantic relationship but their style of sex does not reflect that.





	Dominating or Loving?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I’ve ever written. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.

“Everything that had happened built up to this very moment. He knew what I liked. He took control and dominated me.” I thought as i stared into his dark brown eyes. He looked intimidating but he was the sweetest man I’ve ever met. He was tall and burly. I knew that look in his eyes. It was filled with arousal. I gave him the same look and just like that he knew what I wanted. Just before I could blink I was pinned up against the wall. His large hands cuffed around my wrists hanging them up on the wall. I could feel his warm breath against my neck. He made my whole body set on fire. I felt his perfectly shaped lips wrap around my neck. He nibbled at my neck. I could feel my legs go weak at the knee and a soft moan left my lips. He fit perfectly around my body, like a puzzle piece. He rubbed his body against mine and I could feel something hard rub against my thighs. He clasped his fingers around my ass and picked me up like I was the weight of a feather. As we were making way to our bedroom he wasted no time , his tongue tracing my bottom lip. He peppered my lips with kisses. I made a gateway for him and he shoved his tongue down my throat without warning. I moved my hand to his head and grappled a fistful of hair. “God I want more” I groaned. “You get more when I say you do.” He growled in an overpowering tone. He threw me on the bed like a rag doll. “Get up” He demanded. I followed his instructions and quickly stood up. “Take off your clothes.” I did exactly what he said. I unbuttoned my blouse and unzipped my pants. Revealing my curvy hips and my average sized breasts in a lacy red bra and matching panties. I was already wet and i knew he could see it. He shoved me on the bed. Then, he lifted my lengthy legs and pushed down my red panties down. He inspected my lace garment and saw proof of my arousal. He bent down to where I was, sitting on the bed. “God you’re such a fucking slut.” He groaned. He swiped his fingers along the garment and picked up my cum. He placed his other hand under my jaw and forced my mouth open and slipped his finger along my tongue. As he held my face up he told me “I only have one rule, do everything i ask you to do. If you don’t, there will be consequences. If you do everything I say you’ll get what you want. Got it?” He asked me “Yes, sir.” I responded to his question. He picked me up off the bed and shoved me down to my knees on the wooden floor. He unbuckled his belt and slapped the brown leather on my ass leaving a red mark. I gasped at the sudden pain that was inflicted, but both he and I knew I liked when he did that. I unzipped his pants. I admired the blue garment wrapped tight around his cock. I swear I could see it twitch. I knew under there was a surprise waiting for me. I pulled his underwear down without hesitation. No matter how many times I’ve seen it, it always amazed me. It was like a perfect sculpture. My hands wrapped around him. I shifted myself closer to him, teasing him. I swirled my tongue on his head in circular motions. He got impatient from waiting and grabbed me by the back of my head and shoved himself all they way inside of me, pushing through my me. Moving his waist back in forth. Reflexive tears streamed down my face along with my mascara. I could taste the bitter pre cum. I slid my mouth off of him once I couldn’t take it anymore. Once I recovered I bobbed my head up and down. My throat made a gurgling sound. Once he was done with me he threw me on the bed and commanded me to open my legs. Shortly after i followed his demands he tore my red garment apart like an animal. His eyes filled with hunger and arousal. He opened my slit with his tongue and teased my clit with his tongue and he went in a circular motion. I was soaking wet. He kissed my flat stomach, making his way to my to my breast. He swirled his tongue around my hard, pink nipples. I let out a pleasure filled moan. He flipped me over with my face down and ass up. He slipped his cock into me and slowly made his way through. I could feel him touching my belly button. My cunt wrapped around him and every second I wanted more and more of him. He was thrusting in and out of me like it was nobody’s business. I bit down on the sheets. “L-liam!” The scream of his name echoed through the room. “Say my name!” he panted. The sounds of his balls slapping my ass, the headboard banging the wall, and the creaking of the bed played throughout the room. We were only a few strokes away. He started to pick up his speed up and slammed into me. We were both on our final stroke. “Liam...” I let out the most sensual moan as I reached climax. He grabbed my ass. We reached climax at the same time. Like a volcano, I erupted. A feeling of relief and ecstasy. I moaned and screamed with such immense pleasure. My cunt was left with a pulsating feeling. He let his essence spill inside of me. He fell over me and panted my name in such a gentle tone. After, we finished he ran one hand up my body and caressed my hair. He moved his way to my cheek. Meanwhile, kissing his way to my lips. He looked at me and smiled, and passionately kisses me. He wrapped me in his strong embrace. In that moment I felt something I haven’t felt in a long time. In a compassionate voice I said “I love you”. He looked into my hazel eyes, he flashed his pearly white teeth and said “ I love you, too” with his words filled with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please read my other stories. Thank you!


End file.
